


No fighting

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	No fighting

Dortmund had lost again. I knew that Marco would be angry when he got home. I prepared myself for the inevitable fights that would rage as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

He was always so hard on himself. If the team were playing badly he took it personally, as though the loss was his entirely and held the weight of the fan’s expectation on his shoulders.

I still found it inexcusable though, that he would come home and throw insult after insult and accusation at me until he felt better. He would channel his rage through shouting at me, and would pick a fight over anything.

I cleaned the house from top to bottom, cooked dinner and set up the Xbox for him. I put out a beer on the coffee table in the hope that he would just be quiet, go into his shell. He at times, just wanted to be left alone to play video games when he was angry. That would be the best scenario for me. I was in no mood to fight.

My day had been hell. I thought that my boss was picking on me on purpose. He would belittle my confidence at every opportunity. An extra serving of that from Marco tonight may just drive me over the edge.

~

He came clattering through the door grumbling under his breath and threw his training bag at the door behind him once it was slammed shut.

I hovered in the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn’t come through and shout. I already had a headache forming and I was afraid of what I would say to him. I didn’t want him to leave me.

I lifted my mug of coffee to my lips and took a sip, listening to the sounds coming from the other room. It sounded like he had just slumped onto the sofa.

I thought it ok then, to walk into the sitting room. I put my coffee down on the sideboard and walked to Marco.

He looked dejected, and had his head in his hands. I walked quietly over to him. He had heard me coming though.

“Don’t fucking start anything with me today.” He said.

I shook my head even though he couldn’t see it and walked to behind where he sat on the sofa.

I slid my arms around his shoulders, hesitant of the contact at first in case he didn’t want me to comfort him. “I don’t want to fight.” I sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. He didn’t flinch away from me.

“You promise that we’re not going to scream at each other today?” he asked, turning his head to look at me.

“We’re not going to fight. I made dinner, and if you want after that I can leave you alone so that you can play your video games. I know that calms you down.”

“Um, maybe you could join me? I like spending time with you believe it or not.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I would like that.”


End file.
